Why have you never told me?
by AffeGlass
Summary: Elli är helt fast i Harry Potter böckerna, men vad händer när hon får veta att hennes mamma faktiskt gott på Hogwarts och hon själv ska börja där?


Elli är 11 år och det är mitt på sommarlovet. Hon sitter i solen utanför sitt hus och läser Harry Potter och Dödsrelikerna, hon har bara ett och ett halvt kapitel kvar och hon är helt fast.

Ellis mamma, Katharina kommer gåendes på grusgången upp mot huset och ser sin dotter sitta och läsa.

"Ska du aldrig sluta läsa dom där böckerna? Det är ju sommar och dina vänner undrar säkert varför du inte är med dom och leker."

Elli tittar irriterat upp efter att ha blivit störd i sin läsning, just när det var så spännande. Hennes mamma hade nog sagt det där 1000 gånger under sommaren.

"Boken är ju nästan slut, dessutom är det mitt i det mest spännande!"

Samma kväll har Elli svårt at sova. Hon ligger och fantiserar vad som skulle kunna hända efter att Dödsrelikerna slutat och hoppades verkligen att det skulle komma en åttonde bok.

Nästa morgon vid frukosten.

"Nu har du ju läst ut alla dom där Parry Hotter eller vad han nu hette" sa Katharina glatt

"Harry Potter mamma" rättade Elli henne. Att hon aldrig tänkte lära sig.

"Jaja, men du kan väll ringa någon av dina kompisar idag? Och kanske bjuda hi…"

Längre han Ellis mamma inte, för en stor kattuggla hade just flugit in genom fönstret. Elli hoppade förskräckt till, men lugnade snabbt ner sig. Till skillnad från sin mamma som hade hoppat upp skrikande och fortfarande såg riktigt chockad ut.

Elli undrade vad en uggla gjorde ute mitt på dagen och i deras kök, sedan upptäckte hon något som fick henne att bli riktigt nyfiken.

"Den har med sig ett brev! Mamma? DEN HAR MED SIG ETT BREV!!!"

Elli grep genast tag i brevet och ugglan flög iväg.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Katharina som hade hämtat sig från den första chocken.

Elli kolla på brevet och…

_Miss E. Sjöström_

_Lilla klockarv. 44_

_Stockholm_

Elli stirrade en stund på sitt namn och vände sakta på brevet. Precis när hon skulle riva upp det såg hon sigillet… Ett H med en grävling, en örn, en orm och ett lejon runt, Hogwarts sigill! Elli river ivrigt upp kuvertet och börjar undra om Harry Potter böckerna faktiskt är sanna.

HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM

REKTOR: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

[INNEHAVARE AV MERLIN-ORDEN AV FÖRSTA GRADEN, STORHÄXMÄSTARE, ÖVERSTETROLLKARL, HÖGSTE STORPAMP I HÄXMÄSTARNAS INTERNATIONELLA SAMFUND]

**Kära**** Miss ****Sjöström****,**

**Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Howarts Skola För Häxkonster Och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.**

**Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senas den 31 juli.**

**Er tillgivna**

Minerva McGonagall

**Biträdande rektor**

Elli tar ut listan:

**Uniform**

**Förstaårselever behöver följande:**

**Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)**

**En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk**

**Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)**

**En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)**

**Var snäll att observera att alla elevklädnader ska vara försedda med namnlappar.**

**Kurslitteratur**

**Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:**

**Grundhandboken om förtrollningar**** (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk**

**Trolldomskonstens historia**** at Mathilda Bagshot**

**Magisk teori**** av Adalbert Waffling**

**En nybörjarguid i förvandlingskonster**** av Emeric Switch**

**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar**** av Phyllida Spore**

**Trolldrycker och magiska brygder**** av Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastiska viduner och var man kan hitta dem**** av Newt Scamander**

**De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv**** av Quentin Trimble**

**Övrig utrustning**

**1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö**

**1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)**

**1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor**

**1 stjärnkikare**

**1 mässingsvåg**

**Elever får även ta med sig en uggla eller katt eller padda.**

**FÖRELDRAR ERINARS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.**

Ellis mamma som läst över axeln på sin dotter sa:

"Ja, men då åker vi och inhandlar allt du behöver."

"Vad? Vet du vart diagongränden ligger? Och vad Hogwarts är? Frågade Elli förvirrat."

"Ja! Okej… jag ska förklara" sa Katharina och satte sig bekvämt för att börja berätta. "Jag har nämligen gott på Hogwarts en gång. Ja, det finns… Jag gissar att J.K. Rowling också är en häxa. Mitt elevhem var Hufflepuff. Jag var ganska duktig, men jag gillade aldrig magi. Så jag lovade mig själv att aldrig uttala en enda liten trollformel när jag hade slutat på Hogwarts, och det har jag inte gjort heller. Så jag flyttade till Sverige och har sedan dess försökt glömma allt som har med magi och trollkarlsvärlden att göra. Ja, det var därför jag aldrig gillade att du läste de där böckerna. Jag har väntat hela sommaren på det här brevet, men jag trodde faktisk inte att det skulle komma. Det är väldigt försenat i alla fall. Vill du åka och handla idag? Vi måste ändå till Postkontoret och skicka en uggla om att du ska börja."

"Men… till London?" Undrade Elli medans hon hade huvudet fullt av frågor om Hogwarts och allt annat som det inte fanns något svar på i böckerna.

"Nej, nej. Tro mig, det finns häxor och trollkarlar i Sverige också. Det finn gott om butiker här i Stockholm där vi kan införskaffa allt.

* * *

**Jag har tappat intresset för den här storyn, så det kommer nog inte fler kapitel.**

**Eller ja, vem vet ;D Jag kanske börjar skriva någon gång.**


End file.
